


A Moment of Rest

by coopskenobi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker is Trying, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, Fluff and mild angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Oneshot, obikin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coopskenobi/pseuds/coopskenobi
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi is incredibly overworked. Anakin has none of that, and proceeds to help him rest.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	A Moment of Rest

**Author's Note:**

> this was a very fun oneshot to write, i hope you enjoy!

A small buzzing noise conveyed from Obi-Wan's comlink, which was soon picked up and linked to his holoprojector. From the wrist of Kenobi's arm projected an obviously worn out Mace Windu, who appeared subtly injured.

"Master Windu?" Obi inquired, currently settled on a dining room chair. Much to his dismay, Commander Cody and the rest of his legion baited him into a small break. Kenobi never once felt a desire to rest, work constantly clouded his mind and judgement. Clearing his thoughts, the hard-working Jedi sat up in his Coruscanti apartment.

Windu groaned and spoke up, his harsh demeanor radiating throughout Kenobi's settlement. "Separatist ships have been located in the Outer Rim, collectively invading and enslaving planets."

Obi-Wan's mood shifted as the opportunity to return to work soon presented itself. "And you would like me to be of assistance?"

Mace Windu nodded, "be present at the Jedi Temple quickly, we are aware that you are on a break. Little help from you is required."

Kenobi sighed in annoyance, before allowing Mace to complete his statement.

"However, you will be of importance. Be quick." 

With that being said, the holoprojector presenting Mace Windu immediately shut off. Obi stood up, fixing his hair to look at least half presentable.

x x x x x x x x x x x x

Hours later, Kenobi returned home from the Jedi temple, completely exasperated. Still, he commanded his troops, even if the fighting took place hundreds of miles from him. The Jedi cursed, wishing he never took such a break-- maybe then he would be able to fight in person.

Mace Windu was certainly lying when he insisted Master Kenobi would be of little help, as Obi felt as though he was doing most of the work. His comlink buzzed for what felt like the millionth time that day, however he still continued to pursue his job.

"Commander Cody," Kenobi addressed.

"Sir, our troops are outnumbered, shall we surrender?" Cody sputtered from the comlink.

"Absolutely not," the Jedi retorted, "have your units flank what is left of the droid army, with luck you can save any survivors."

"Yes, sir!" The commander shouted, before the holoprojector buzzed to a stop.

"If I didn't take this damn break," Obi-Wan groaned, "I would have a visual of the situation."

Still though, Obi-wan knew deep down that he was incredibly fatigued. He wanted to sleep, but his constant need to fight and to work said otherwise. Distraught, Kenobi found a seat within his minimalistic kitchen and wallowed in frustration. Not only frustration plagued him, though.

He thought about the amount of unnecessary clone deaths taking place simply because he wasn't present at the battlefield. Kenobi sighed sadly.

"You seem distressed, master."

The familiar voice of Anakin Skywalker caused Obi-Wan to immediately sit up, startled. "Anakin! How did you get in here? What are you doing?!"

"You left the door open," Anakin stated, as he was in fact, standing right by the door frame, "and I wanted to check on you."

"Well, there's no need to check on me. You best be on your way now." Obi-wan said with a straight-forward tone of voice, he was in no mood to be told off by his previous apprentice. Anakin only shook his head and closed the door behind himself, taking a step forward.

"Please, Obi-Wan. I'm aware that you are commanding your legion, but I sent Ahsoka to handle the situation, I need you to rest." Skywalker continued to walk, kneeling down besides where the other Jedi was sitting. Kenobi placed both hands onto his head. As usual, he began to overthink.

"You sent Ahsoka!? Anakin, you had no reason to do that! I was.. perfectly adequate." The older of the two ranted.

"You are definitely not, look at yourself!" Anakin exclaimed, "I sensed your stress before I even reached this apartment!"

Kenobi shook his head in denial, refusing to look him in the eyes. Skywalker drew his hand out and slowly took one of Obi's. "Please, master, allow me to help you."

"Fine." Obi-Wan spat, somewhat enjoying the subtle warmth of his former Padawan's hand. Anakin stood up and allowed the older to do so as well, before leading him to his bedroom hand in hand. While doing so, Anakin kicked off his boots.

"What are you doing, Anakin?" Kenobi muttered.

"We're sleeping," Skywalker replied, "the bags underneath your eyes have said enough about your sleep schedule."

"Since when have you started to care?" Obi-Wan questioned as they entered the bedroom. Anakin sat him down and helped Obi-Wan undress until only his undertunic remained, then repeated the same process with himself.

Anakin flashed a witty smile, "I've always cared, master, have you not noticed?"

Kenobi rolled his eyes, "of course I have."

The very idea of sleeping in the same bed as Anakin was unusual to Obi-Wan. Why Skywalker was being so caring was beyond him, but he was slowly starting to appreciate it. Little were even aware that Obi-Wan experienced difficult emotions. Despite going through much, the Jedi constantly kept a calm demeanor, Anakin always saw through it.

Anakin placed his hands onto Obi's shoulders and gently pushed him onto the bed. He proceeded to move next to Kenobi, laying down. "Speak to me, Obi."

"I'm not exactly sure what you mean."

"Don't play dumb, master," Anakin warned, "I sense your worries, your doubts. You're on edge."

Obi-Wan sighed, "I'm nervous for Cody and the others, I feel as though my absence is what's causing so many deaths.. so much sadness."

Skywalker frowned, shifting to face Obi-wan. "Everybody deserves a break, including you. Please don't blame yourself for something that you couldn't handle."

"But I could've, Anakin!" Kenobi choked out, shocked from his sudden burst of emotion. Anakin quietly shushed him and pulled him in for a well-deserved hug.

The young Jedi held him, rubbing Obi-Wan's back slowly. Anakin hated seeing his closest friend under such distress, and for the longest time the two remained that way. Obi rested his head on Anakin's chest.

"You did your best.." Skywalker whispered after the brief silence. Obi-Wan closed his eyes, he had no willpower to respond.

Anakin smiled as sleep deprivation finally kicked in for the smaller Jedi, listening as the man's breathing slowed.

After many months of fighting, Kenobi finally received a moment of rest.


End file.
